They All Loved
by tinylexie
Summary: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa loved for different reasons, but they all loved someone in their lives. Inspired by aweasleyjumper's story "three little girls."
1. Bellatrix

It was believed by most, even by her own family, that Bellatrix was incapable of love. Sure, she called her sisters by the affectionate pet names of "Dromeda" and "Cissy," but she was often cruel to them.

Bellatrix hated how Andromeda was always going against their family's beliefs. True, Andromeda was Sorted into Slytherin like a good little Pureblood girl ought to be, but she never made friends with any of her fellow Housemates. Instead, she preferred to spend as much time as possible with students from the other three Houses, the inferior Houses, the Houses full of Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors.

The final straw came when Andromeda married a filthy Mudblood who did not deserve to learn how to use the magic that was not rightfully his.

Bellatrix had always hated Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood-Traitors, but she hated them even more after Andromeda's ultimate betrayal.

Bellatrix hated Narcissa as well, but for other reasons. Unlike Andromeda, Narcissa was always the proper little Pureblood girl. But that was exactly why Bellatrix hated Narcissa so much. Narcissa was Little Miss Perfect.

Indeed, Narcissa was a good girl, but she was also pathetic and weak. She believed in blood purity, but she did not have the stomach to take the Dark Mark. She was not strong like Bellatrix was, and Bellatrix had no problem with often reminding her youngest sister of this.

Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange, but only because he was a proper, respectable Pureblood. Unlike Narcissa, who was always going on and on about how wonderful her precious Lucius Malfoy was, Bellatrix never brought her husband up in conversations unless someone else directly inquired about him. And even then, Bellatrix kept it short and simple.

The Dark Lord was different from anyone else that Bellatrix had ever met before. The Dark Lord encouraged Bellatrix's twisted violence against all who were inferior, and Bellatrix fed on his own sadistic nature.

More importantly, the Dark Lord truly understood and embraced Bellatrix's hatred of Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood-Traitors. He felt the same exact way about them as she did, and like her, he had no problem with eliminating them. The Dark Lord was strong and powerful. He was not weak like Bellatrix's family was. The Dark Lord was Bellatrix's real family.

Bellatrix gladly tortured and killed in the name of her lord and master, and she never cared how he required her to submit to him. For the Dark Lord, Bellatrix was more than willing to submit. He was magnificent. He was the one person that Bellatrix would never be worthy of, even though she would never stop trying to prove her worth to him.

Bellatrix never understood Narcissa's affections for either her husband or son. Ensuring Pureblood supremacy was more important than family sentiments. But then again, Narcissa had always been too sentimental and too weak for her own good.

The Dark Lord never returned Bellatrix's affections. In fact, he often mocked her for the less desirable members of her family. This, however, did not make Bellatrix angry at him. Instead, it made her even more eager to prove herself to him. Bellatrix gladly killed her treacherous cousin Sirius and the daughter of her treacherous sister Andromeda in order to prove to the Dark Lord that she loved him and him alone.

Bellatrix had only a brief moment to be shocked when Molly Weasley's deadly curse hit her.

As Bellatrix fell, however, she thought about how she had always wanted to die for her lord and master.

But not like this. And not by the hands of a pathetic, sentimental Blood-Traitor.

No, Bellatrix had wanted to die helping the Dark Lord to achieve victory over everyone who was not a proper Pureblood.

But she had failed to do that. She had failed to give the only one she could ever love what he had truly wanted.


	2. Andromeda

It was assumed that since Andromeda eventually ended up being disowned by her family that she had never loved them.

But there was a time when Andromeda did love her family. Like her two sisters, she desired her father's attention, who rarely had anything to do with the direct raising of his daughters. Like her two sisters, Andromeda also desired to earn her mother's approval, but there was no way that anyone could ever be perfect enough for Druella Black.

As for her two sisters, there was a time when Andromeda did love the both of them. She called them by the affectionate pet names of "Bella" and "Cissy," and they called her by the affectionate pet name of "Dromeda."

Andromeda, however, always knew that she was different from the rest of her family.

Even as a young child, Bellatrix was often cruel and sadistic. She took pleasure in torturing small animals who had done nothing to her.

Narcissa was more delicate and more ladylike than Bellatrix was, but Narcissa was a firm believer in everything that her parents taught her. Narcissa would never dream of going against her family's beliefs. She simply refused to think for herself.

Unlike her two sisters, Andromeda insisted on being her own person. She would think whatever and however she wanted, and she didn't care if her family liked that or not.

However, Andromeda did have one moment of weakness. She allowed herself to be Sorted into Slytherin, but that had only been because she had still been young and naive enough to believe that her family's approval was important.

Andromeda, however, was never able to connect with any of her Housemates. They believed too strongly in blood purity, and they truly believed that Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood-Traitors were beneath them and deserved to be destroyed. Andromeda, though, could never love her family or her Housemates enough to go along with such "proper" beliefs.

Andromeda began to spend time with students from the other three Houses. At first, they were slightly wary of her, as they knew that she was a Slytherin and a Pureblood from a family that had long been prejudiced against anyone who was not a proper Pureblood. It did not take them long, however, to realize that Andromeda was nothing like the rest of her family. It was not long before Andromeda was fully welcomed among "the enemy."

On the surface, Ted Tonks did not appear to be anyone special. He was cute but not breathtaking handsome. He was not sophisticated. He was just a regular, common person. But those were all reasons why Andromeda could not help but fall in love with him. Ted was nothing like her "perfect" family, and that made her happy.

A part of Andromeda was relieved when her family finally disowned her. She no longer had to pretend that she loved them. Still, though, another part of Andromeda was disappointed that Narcissa did not go along with her. Narcissa wasn't much of a thinker, but for the most part she was a sweet girl. But alas, Narcissa was too much into Lucius Malfoy to ever follow Andromeda on the right path in life.

Andromeda loved it when Ted called her by the affectionate pet name of "Dromeda." When he said it, he truly said it with affection. That had not been the case with either Bellatrix or Narcissa. They had always resented Andromeda for not being like them. Ted, on the other hand, had no problem with Andromeda being herself. With Ted, Andromeda never had to pretend. With Ted, she could be real and true.

Andromeda could not have been happier when she gave birth to her daughter Nymphadora, even though her daughter quickly began to prefer "Dora" or "Tonks" over her birth name. Andromeda had no problem with this, however, as she had always loved referring to the people that she loved by affectionate pet names.

At first, Andromeda did not approve of Remus Lupin as a husband for her daughter. For one thing, Lupin was much too old. For another thing, he was a werewolf. Andromeda did not consider herself a prejudiced person (she was not a Black, after all), but she knew that werewolves were dangerous. In time, though, she came to realize that Lupin made her daughter happy; and there was nothing more important to Andromeda than her family's happiness.

Before the Second Wizarding War was over, Andromeda lost almost everyone that she loved. Her beloved husband, murdered by Snatchers for being a Muggle-born. Her precious daughter, murdered by her own aunt, by Andromeda's own sister Bellatrix. Her son-in-law, murdered by another Death Eater.

All that Andromeda had left was her grandson. The fact that Andromeda's other sister Narcissa was still alive never once registered in her mind. They had chosen different paths in life a long time ago.

Andromeda truly loved and treasured her grandson, but there were times when she was lonely. She had given up so much for the sake of love, and in the end it was almost as if none of her sacrifices had truly mattered.


	3. Narcissa

Family had always been important to Narcissa, even though she had often felt like an oddball growing up.

The rest of her family were dark-haired, but Narcissa was born with blonde hair. Bellatrix often teased her that she wasn't a true Black because she had really been adopted. Andromeda was always quick to tell Narcissa that she was indeed their true sister.

There was a time when the three Black sisters indeed acted as true sisters. They referred to each other by the affectionate pet names of "Bella," "Dromeda," and "Cissy."

Bellatrix, however, was often cruel to Narcissa, mocking "little Cissy" for being so weak and delicate, which was why she had been named after a flower instead of a star like the rest of the family had been.

Andromeda was usually kinder to Narcissa, but Andromeda also openly expressed her displeasure in her younger sister. Andromeda thought that Narcissa should think for herself instead of just believing in everything that her parents taught her.

Well, Narcissa did think for herself. She had decided that she wouldn't think as Andromeda wanted her to think. Just because Narcissa wasn't the person that Andromeda wanted her to be did not mean that Narcissa wasn't her own person.

Narcissa loved and respected both her parents, and they were proud of her whenever she acted like a good little girl. Most of the time, however, they didn't seem to really notice her. Narcissa was only really noticed when her two older sisters acted out in some way. Only then did her parents remember that they had one daughter who behaved properly.

Narcissa was nervous when she first met Lucius Malfoy. He was so cold and distant, and he made it clear to her that he wasn't interested in making casual conversation with her. However, he did put on a show for the benefit of her mother. Druella Black was extremely pleased with Narcissa for making such a wonderful first impression on the Malfoy boy. Narcissa, on the other hand, felt completely miserable. She wanted happiness and love in life, and it didn't appear as if she would ever get that from her future husband.

In time, though, the mental barriers separating Lucius and Narcissa came tumbling down. They connected with each other in a way that they could not connect with anyone else. They understood each other's pain, and neither mocked the other when they showed a moment of weakness.

Neither Lucius nor Narcissa ever called the other an affectionate pet name, but that never mattered to Narcissa. Her sisters often called her by the affectionate pet name of "Cissy," but she knew that they did not hold any true affection towards her.

Lucius never put on a show when it came to affection. Narcissa simply knew that he cared about her, and that was all she had ever wanted in life.

Unlike most Pureblood couples, Lucius and Narcissa were both friends and lovers.

Narcissa was sad when Andromeda was disowned. Despite everything, Andromeda was her sister.

But even when Andromeda should have been ashamed of herself, she dared to look at Narcissa with judgmental eyes. She dared to judge Narcissa for not giving up her family as well.

Well, unlike Andromeda, Narcissa greatly valued family.

Narcissa supported the Pureblood cause, but she hated how it put Lucius in danger. Even though she would never admit it, not even to herself, Narcissa would rather live in a world full of Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors than to live in a world without Lucius.

Narcissa could not have been happier when Draco was born, especially after all the other babies that she and Lucius had lost.

The moment Draco was born, Narcissa vowed to herself that she would never allow any harm to come to him. He was her precious baby boy, and he always would be.

At first, Narcissa was devastated when Bellatrix was imprisoned in Azkaban. Narcissa now had no more sisters left. At the same time, though, Narcissa had both Lucius and Draco; and they made her life more than complete.

Narcissa loved how much Draco resembled his father, and she always smiled whenever she saw her son following Lucius around the manor. Her two men. Her family.

Narcissa knew that she spoiled Draco, but she wanted him to have a better childhood than either she or Lucius had been allowed to have.

Narcissa was devastated when Lucius was imprisoned in Azkaban. But unlike with Bellatrix, Narcissa never got over it. She wanted her husband back, and she wanted him back right away. Narcissa couldn't understand why Bellatrix didn't also yearn for her own imprisoned husband, but Bellatrix never mentioned Rodolphus, not even once.

Bellatrix made it no secret that she only cared about the Dark Lord. She didn't care at all about Narcissa's angst over Lucius's imprisonment. She didn't care at all about Narcissa's angst over the mission that Draco had been given. All that Bellatrix cared about was the Dark Lord, and Narcissa just could not accept that. Family, after all, had always been the most important thing to Narcissa.

There came a point where Narcissa no longer cared if she lived or died. All that mattered to her was keeping her husband and son safe. She would do anything to protect them, even lie to the Dark Lord.

In the end, Narcissa got everything that she had ever wanted in life. Both of her men were still alive and free. She was also still alive and free.

Narcissa sometimes thought about both of her sisters but never for long. Bellatrix had chosen the Dark Lord over Narcissa, and she had paid the ultimate price for her decision. Andromeda had chosen a Mudblood over Narcissa, and she now only had a single grandson to show for her choice in life.

As for Narcissa, she had chosen the family that truly cared about her and loved her.

And she was happy.


End file.
